The present invention relates to systems and methods used in downhole applications and, more particularly, to providing a seal in a casing annulus capable of stopping gas migration.
In the course of treating and preparing a subterranean well for production, downhole tools, such as well packers, are commonly run into the well on a conveyance such as a work string or production tubing. The purpose of the well packer is not only to support the production tubing and other completion equipment, such as sand control assemblies adjacent to a producing formation, but also to seal the annulus between the outside of the production tubing and the inside of the well casing or the well bore itself. As a result, the movement of fluids through the annulus and past the deployed location of the packer is substantially prevented.